happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Can't Stop Coffin
Internet Season: 3 Episode: 57 Production Number: 302 Writers: Ken Pontac Warren Graff Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: Internet Season 3 Previous Episode: Read 'em and Weep Next Episode: We're Scrooged "Can't Stop Coffin" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Starring roles *Cuddles *Lumpy Featuring roles *Russell *Toothy *Cro-Marmot *Pop *Cub *The Mole Plot During a backyard baseball game, Cuddles hops a fence to retreive an overthrown ball. When he lands on the other side of the fence, however, he finds himself in an empty coffin sitting in a grave. He tries to lift the lid off the coffin a few times, but his attempts are thwarted by Lumpy who shovels dirt into the grave, weighing down the lid of the coffin. Because Lumpy is listening to music on a pair of headphones, he can't hear Cuddles' screams. Inside the coffin, the panicking bunny scratches the lid in a vain attempt to free himself. He lights a match, revealing that he's worn away the nails and skin of his fingers and left scratches and blood traces all over the lid of the coffin. The match ends up setting the blood ablaze and Cuddles screams in terror. Lumpy, meanwhile, smells the smoke coming from the ground and imagines a steak. Cuddles' ears and head have been burned, but luckily for him, water starts pouring into the coffin via a hose Lumpy is using. Unfortunately the coffin begins flooding before Lumpy turns the water off, leaving Cuddles without oxygen. Lumpy tries to drive away in his truck, but he accidentally puts it in reverse and drives onto the grave he just buried Cuddles in. Frustrated, he puts the car in drive and steps on the gas, causing the wheel to spin and his truck to sink deeper into the mud. As a result of this, Pop and Cub, who are mourning at a grave nearby, get splattered with mud. To make matters worse, the headstone behind Lumpy's truck flies out and crushes Cub. Cuddles is just about to drown when Lumpy's tire destroys the lid of the coffin. This removes the water, but now the tire spins against Cuddles' face, scraping his skin off while he screams in agony. In The Mole's home, underground, the coffin falls down and knocks The Mole's refrigerator further underground. The Mole walks up to the coffin, thinking it to be his refrigerator, and opens the lid up. He reaches in, pulls out one of Cuddles' eyes, and polishes it on his shirt before walking away. Cuddles falls out of the coffin and crawls on the floor, deformed and groaning in pain and exhaustion. Before he can make it far, however, Lumpy's truck falls through the ground and crushes Cuddles. Meanwhile, The Mole watches TV, sitting behind a coffee table where there sit an apple eaten down to the core and Cuddles' eye eaten in the same way. Moral "Don't be afraid to get dirt under your fingernails!" Deaths #Cub is crushed by a headstone #Cuddles is crushed by Lumpy's truck Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode, sometimes even during continuous shots #The antenna on Lumpy's headset is originally on the left earphone, but it changes to the right earphone right before he ties up the hose #The grave Cuddles fell into was right next to a fence. Later in the episode, however, Lumpy's truck is parked in front of the grave, with no fence in sight when he drives backwards onto the grave #Though Lumpy's truck destroys the lid of the coffin, the lid is present when the coffin falls into The Mole's home #The scratches Cuddles made on the lid of the coffin are gone when The Mole opens the coffin #The position of The Mole's mole changes when he's sitting on his couch Trivia *Through Pop cand Cub's presence at the cemetery, this episode seems to support the notion that Pop is a widower, rather than a divorced father Category:Episodes